Midnight Run
by quoddy
Summary: Renesmee was always an outsider at her school. That is, until a tan boy arrives at her school who seems just as likely to be an outsider as she is. Meanwhile, Bella and Edward do not seem to have their married life going as pleasantly as they'd like...


CHAPTER ONE – EMERGENCE

Disclaimer: I do not own or endorse any of the characters, themes, places, and/or dead things in the Twilight series. It seems a very dull occupation to have, and I am not at all disappointed in not owning any copyrights. I am making no money of this as I am aware, and I have not idea how it would happen with me being unaware of it.

AN: The characters might be a little bit OCC, and I'm sorry about that. I'm not a dedicated Twilight fan, but I apologise to those who are and notice things not bearing exactness to the books.

"Renesmee, keep quiet."

Renesmee looked up at her extremely dull-featured teacher, reprimanding her once again for what she presumed was a deficient like of her, because she never openly talked while a teacher did. Something she felt she ought to be commended on, because there was an abundance of classmates who did precisely the opposite.

Renesmee had been going to school for about half a year, now that her fevered growth spurts would be considered, if not normal, then surely acceptable. She, like her mother, didn't have an outstanding knack for making friendships, however, and remained acquainted with many, and close with none. She only went to school to appease Edward, anyway, who felt that school would re-enforce the fact that she was different from the rest of the world, and needed to learn how to cope in it. Renesmee felt it was a fair cop, but was not in the least comforted by it.

"We have now to go through, of course, some of the basic exam questions that may appear…"

The droning voice fell out of Renesmee's head as she stared at the rainy landscape out of a window. Her attention instead transferred to a whispered conversation behind her.

"Have you seen him? They say he is simply breath-taking!"

"Oh, he isn't really. I saw him before school. Have you been talking to Maria? She can't seem to shut up about him. I think it's the tan."

"So he does have a tan! What's he like, though?"

"Well, Julie says he actually kinda weird. But she has a lot to answer for! Going out with Herbert, that boy from…"

Renesmee lost interest in them as well, and instead waited for the bell. Ten minutes. She wondered if the new boy really was worth all the attention. She'd probably talk to Jacob about it when she got home. Eight minutes. He can't be more of an outsider than she felt herself was. Even if that girl did say he was weird. Six minutes. Renesmee was getting hungry. Maybe they'd be some blood at home, instead of the usual human stuff. Four minutes. Mr. Hesse's nose was really quite large, now that she thought about it. And gross enough, it wiggled slightly whenever he took a breath. Two minutes. Who was Herbert anyway? Maybe he was interesting, too. And then-

BRRRINGGG!

Mr. Hesse, the teacher, demanded quiet before dismissing the class. The class concurred quickly. Renesmee, her mind now casually flitting from seeing Jacob, the new boy, and whoever on Earth Herbert was, made her way towards the bicycle stand. But there was something unusual in the scene when she got there.

The new boy, who did turn out to have a rather dark tan, was standing by the bike stand, hands in his pockets and whistling to himself. What was he waiting for?

"Oh, hi!" the boy said, in a polite voice, looking at her as she approached. "Do you know whose bike this is?"

Renesmee looked at him for a little while, thinking to herself whether he seriously meant the question. There were only two bikes at the bicycle stand, and assuming the other red one was his, could not see how he didn't assume the other one was hers, as it was.

"It's mine," she simply said, revealing nothing of these thoughts.

If he was acting, he played the part well. He looked much taken aback.

"Well, uh, it's…it's a really nice bike," he finished lamely, looking down at his shoes. He didn't seem to like the situation he had landed himself in, for he then remarked, "Well, later." He pulled out his bike, and without looking back, seated himself on it, and rode off.

*

At home, Renesmee was welcomed once again by her mother.

"How was school today?" she asked fondly, offering her a drink.

"It was alright." Renesmee wandered through the rooms.

"Where's Jacob?"

"Oh, he's gone out with Edward."

Bella looked a little uneasy as she said this, as though the thought of Edward or Jacob offended her.

Renesmee felt this was something to stay out of, and instead went upstairs to do her homework.

*

Jacob got back a little while before dinner, and although Renesmee saw a marked change in him, bounded up to her as charmingly as usual.

"Hey, Nessie! What's up?"

He picked her up, even though she now had the stature of a fourteen-year-old, and held her as though she weighed no more than a baby.

Jacob carried her up to her room, and dropped her on the bed.

"Good day today?" he asked, smiling brightly. Renesmee admired his well-meaning attitude almost daily, but not today. She thought she sensed something transparent in him at that moment, but her young heart, as easy as it made perceptive opinions, was equally as good at erasing them from her notice. She smiled.

"Mr. Hesse was boring as usual. I can't believe he can make English that dull!" she screwed up her face, not disgustingly, but childishly. Jacob listened patiently to everything she had to say.

"And Jacob! There's a new boy at school as well."

"A new boy?" he looked slyly at her. "And what is he like?"

"Oh, he's a little bit silly. You know how I'm the only one who rides to school on a bike anymore, because of all the rain? Well, he waited for me at the bike stands, because he liked my bike, and it was all very stupid. He thought that – "

Renesmee was interrupted by a brief knock on the door, and then Edward entering. She could tell by his face that his was angry.

"I need to talk to you, Jacob."

Jacob seemed displeased with leaving Renesmee.

"Why?"

Edward shot a hard, yet pitying glance at Renesmee.

"It's important," was all he said, and left. Jacob immediately followed, leaving Renesmee much disconcerted. Something was obviously up.


End file.
